Admission
by KaeLaBijoux
Summary: My smutty One shot at Admission. Elena & Damon of course.Rated for sexual content! Review please!


**Well here is my smutty one shot. I hope you guys like it. anyways if you wanna follow me follow me on my twitter: Kae_luhh_**

* * *

Elena stood in her room staring at herself in the full length mirror attached to the back of her bathroom door. Her brown eyes slowly flickered over her sad eyes, which were lightly lined, eye lashes black with mascara. Looking at her pink cheeks, next her lips a light red. Her hair wavy from not straightening after her shower. She felt like she looked perfect, but on the inside...not so much.

She wasnt sure exactaly why she had decided to make herself all up. But she felt like if she didnt keep her appearance up after all the people she had lost, after Stefan had left with Klaus...him coming back and being a complete jackass to her. After sending Jeremy away so he wouldnt have to feel this pain anymore. That she would lose herself. Bonnie was distant and Caroline, well was still Caroline but she was a vampire now. Eternally Changed. Her and Alaric were the only ones left in her circle that were Human. Human..Even then she wasnt completely out of the super natural world. A Doppleganger.

Doppleganger..her hand rose slowly to touch her cheek. She wondered if vampires hadnt existed, would she have existed? Would she look different if she had existed in some other universe, perhaps blonde with brown eyes, or brown hair, her features different. Her heart clenched a little in her chest. Sometimes this life, these things in her life hurt her.

Frowning she noted that the past few years had taken its toll on her. She could see it just then. The emotion pouring out from her only seemed to happen when she was alone. She had tried to keep herself together, to not unravel and show the world her pain and her insecurities. It did no good to worry those around her, she was already the center of all the mess in her life, she didnt want to alarm anyone or worry anyone else more than she had to.

When her parents had died it showed in her eyes all the time and her personality. At school, at home, but wasnt that normal for someone to mourn the people they lost? But when she had met Stefan, she had found someone to cling to. Someone who could_ never _die. Or at least was harder to kill. And he had become someone to her that she thought she could never lose. But she had lost him too, not in the death sense but him being emotionally disconnected. The blood lust had changed him, turned him into someone she didnt know.

Damon entered her thoughts just then. She shifted her weight, her right hand raising to tuck some hair behind her ear. He had been everything she needed lately. A friend, someone to talk to. He was always there even when he was being a sarcastic, cocky bastard. She had noticed that his moodiness and his anger and everything about him were all walls. Walls to keep people at arms length. A defense mechanism. He needed that, just like she needed to hide her pain from those she cared about. Being emerged in this world had shown her horrors she had only read about in books and seen in fake movies on tv. And everyone around her had to deal with those things. But she didnt want to make it any worse by playing up the "Im human and helpless" card. She could be strong in one way. And that would be emotionally, or at least she would try.

Remembering that the pain was easy to see in her soul back then when her parents died was normal but now the pain of everything that has happened to her, her near death experiances..her Aunt Jenna dying, losing her brother, her Uncle/Father.. her biological mother who didnt care one lick about her. Even a bit of the fact that Katherine was part of her family and yet she didnt care about her bothered her. But now she felt like she had to hide her pain, she wished for just one moment that she could just feel without being judged or looked at like a damsel in distress.

Burying her pain was about all she could do at this point. She couldnt run from them, they would find her. She couldnt hide either, it was never ending. Even if she changed into a vampire, she would be just like Katherine. Running for her life. What kind of life was that? It wasnt, and she had suspected thats where Katherines coldness came from. Self preservation. If she didnt look out for herself, who would?

How many more people could she lose before losing herself in the process? Each person she lost had chipped pieces of her heart away. Pieces of her sanity. How many more people had to suffer?

Lost in her thoughts she hadnt realized the figure that ghosted into her room lounging behind her on the bed. Shocking blue eyes under a mass of black perfect hair focused on her reflection. His brows pulled lightly together in concern. His right arm bent propped up behind her pillow, her stuffed brown bear hugged against his chest with his free arm.

"Sadness doesnt suit you Elena." Damons voice was soft as to not alarm her. Elena turned suddenly her eyes found his face. How long had he been there?

Damon noted her eyes changed as soon as she realized someone was in the room. They changed, alarmed at first, then softened when she realized who it was. Her facial expression changed ever so slightly to a more relaxed, neutral expression. To hide the fact that she was in pain. He frowned at that. Since when had she started detaching herself?

"Elena..what's on your mind. Is it,..Stefan?" He stopped breathing, waiting for her answer. It was most likely Stefan...like usual. Ugh. Mr. Broody was turning Elena into Ms. Broody. What a perfect pair. His mind sneered, jealousy laced through his thoughts.

"No, It's nothing." Elena glanced down at her black form fitting shirt. Her hands smoothing out the fabric and stuffed them into her blue jean pockets. She didnt want to talk about this. But she was on the verge of snapping. She could feel it in her bones.

Damon sat up slowly, breathing once more. Moving the bear to his lap, his arms wrapping around the bear. His long left leg moving under neath him. He analyzed her for a long moment, noting the stiffness in her shoulders. She needed to get this out or she was going to have a mental breakdown. And he didnt feel like having to nurse her through it for whatever amount of time it would be before she would be okay. Then again it would be amusing to try to woo her in her state of distress. No, he was better than that.

"Elena, I was here long enough to know that something is bothering you. Come on," He reached over and patted the spot next to him. " I may look dashing and devilish but I do have some good advice sometimes. Perks from being around for so long." He waggled his brows.

Elena frowned at his statement which caused him to frown. But she moved to sit next to him on the bed, her eyes on the tan carpet.

"Elena.." Damon started but he was interrupted, causing him to close his mouth silently.

"I just feel alone. I feel like the only reason why I even _exist_ is to break a curse. If vampires never existed. If they never were here. Then would I be here? Would I still look the way I look? Would I look like this," Her hand swooped up to her face, and back down to her lap. " Would I have a normal life? My parents.. and I wouldnt be here anyways but everyone elses life would still be okay..and human. I know their death wasnt supernatural but Aunt Jenna would still be here and Jeremy. Then there's the fact that I wouldnt have met Stefan or you If they didnt exist, and I cant imagine my life without either of you.. I dont know Damon. I just feel so..." She didnt know really how to finish her sentence. Her eyes never leaving the carpet.

Damon frowned deeper listening to her. He had heard her admit she cared about him. That was obvious though, but it always was laced with Stefan. Him and Stefan. Package deal. When was it going to just be down to Damon. Just Damon. "Is that all?" He felt like there was more to this than that.

"Im a doppleganger. Im supernatural, I can never get away from any of this. I can never run away, I mean..I could. Katherine has..But that's no life Damon. And my friends lives have been turned upside down because of even being friends with me. Im surprised they even still talk to me...Bonnie hardly does and I dont blame her."

Damon reached over and grabbed her hand. His thumb running over the back of her hand trying to soothe her thoughts with the action. "Elena, I know at this point you're blaming everything on vampires, and yourself. But it's not your fault. It's not mine, nor Stefans, nor Carolines." He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. "It all came down to a selfish decision in my opinion. People looking for eternal life, to protect those they love yes, but death is supposed to come to us all. There is always a way to break the cycle. It's why vampires can be killed, even the wolves and witches. Balance. It all comes to balance and I know you feel like you have no place, and that you are only here because of a exit clause but Elena you are so much more than that. And I believe even if we never existed, if witches hadnt messed with the balance of nature. You would still be here. You're too important and good to not have ever existed in some shape form or fashion."

Elena lifted her head turning to find Damons eyes on her face. His eyes soft and sparkling, deep emotion pouring from his soul. "Elena you're an amazing person, who cares about those who she loves. You have purpose on this planet, and it's not just for dying or being someones blood bag for a new race. You are here..." He slowly closed his eyes not wanting to continue he didnt want to overstep his boundries with her.

"Damon? Please continue..." Elena breathed her voice a little strained from the thick emotion in her chest. He could hear her heart picking up. She needed this didnt she? Even if it would hurt him later in the process. And he would give it to her.

"Elena you're here to be loved, and cherished. You are here to make the lives around you brighter. You have healed and helped so many of your friends. Including myself. I know sometimes things have been hard, and it seems like it's all because of you that the bad things happen. But it's not. It's someone elses selfish decisions that are causing problems in your life. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. And Elena, You are a good, loving women."

Elenas eyes sparkled with tears. Her heart clenching in her chest at his words. Damon had become so close to her and his snarky remarks sometimes had hurt her and sometimes he even picked on her. But there were times that he was gentle and beautiful. And this was one of those moments that she felt something more in him. Even though she felt like she shouldnt.

"Thank you Damon. I needed that.." Damon stood slowly, placing the bear back against the bed. He didnt know what to do anymore, he didnt want to over step anything with her. And he didnt want to get hurt himself. Him and her had done this tango before and every time he left burned with her pushing him away. It had taken him a long time to get to a point of conversing with her like this and he didnt want to break that. He bent down, his right hand moving under her chin lifting it lightly, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was all he could muster up.

"Any time Elena." He straightened back up. "I think I should get going now.." He glanced away his eyes turning hard once more. He took a step and turned towards the door. But was caught off guard by a soft hand suddenly gripping the back of his shirt.

"Damon dont go...please..." Elena seemed breath less. She couldnt let him leave. She needed him here. It was physically painful to her even the mere thought of him leaving her right now. He turned slowly, his cobalt eyes on her face, examining her. His brows coming together in slight confusion. What did she want from him?

"Elena?..." He whispered but she stood quickly, catching him off guard. Her arms wrapped around him. Her face buring in his chest. He listened to her take a deep breath.

"You smell good Damon.." He slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame after a moment and placed his chin on the top of her head. He felt her body relax against him. His thoughts still jumbled from her sudden need to be in his arms.

"Do I?" He had a snarky remark but he didnt want her to feel awkward or think he was a jackass. He didnt want her to pull away from him because well, _obviously_ he knew he smelled good, and that he looked good. But better to play nice than cocky,...at least right now. A small smirk played across his lips that she would never see. Anything to keep her there in his arms for as long as he could keep her.

Elena nodded against his chest. She didnt know why she had stood up and couldnt let him go but she needed him here. Just..Just as friends. Nothing more? But her body reacted against her better judgement. He just felt so good wrapped in her embrace.

Her delicate hands moving behind him, up under his shirt, to feel his smooth back. His breath hitched in his throat. His arms tightening around her lightly, causing her to pull him even tighter against her front.

"Elena.." She could hear it in his voice, the husky need and lust ignited in him. He was cautioning her but fire had scored through her veins burning her. Her cheeks flared and her eyes drooped a little. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Tilting her head back she looked up at him. She could see his five o clock shadow along his chin, his eyes burning into her own. Her stomach had butterflies looking at him. How could one person be so strikingly beautiful?

"Kiss me. Kiss me please." It shocked her that the words had come from her mouth but the need to be close to someone was strong and over road everything in her mind that said that she shouldnt do this. She needed someone,...No. She needed him.

It took everything in him to open his mouth this time to ask. His mouth dry.

"Are you sure?" Damon pulled her even tighter, if she couldnt feel his member against her before he was sure she could now. Her nodding was all he needed. He tilted his head down slowly and kissed her lips softly at first, but her need over road his own. He didnt want to jump on her like some love sick horny fuck but wanted to take this slow. But she had other intentions.

Elenas hands moved around his back, her hands coming to rest on his shoulder blades and pulled him harder into the kiss. She could feel the hardness in his jeans against her lower abdomen. Her mind was hazy as he kissed her, tongue snaking out to lick her bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened for him, her back bending a little as he arched over her in the kiss.

Damon groaned lightly as his mouth formed around her own, his tongue finally able to enter her own to taste her. His body burned with need, he took a step forward causing her to move backwards. The back of her knees hitting the bed. He lowered her down onto the bed, her arms moving around to his front feeling his abs first, then moving up the plains of his chest to his collarbone and around his neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss.

Damons left hand swooped around to her thigh lifting her up a little moving her further back onto the bed so he could lower himself on top of her. Their mouths never leaving each others.

He pressed himself into the space between her legs, his throbbing mass finding her moist core. He could smell the arosal in the air around them. He pushed his hips into her causing a light moan from her into his mouth. His head lifted from her swollen lips, to kiss the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then slowly to her jaw line and down her neck. He found the sensative spot just over her jugular and kissed that. He had no intentions of feeding from her but he was surprised as she arched her neck into his lips. Did she want him to?...

"Yes, Yes Damon. Do it." His tongue snaked out of his mouth licking the sensitive spot, preparing it for what was coming next. He wanted her to feel pleasure from this. He knew for a fact that she had never experienced this type of bite. Stefan and his diet and all. But he wanted her to say it. Say what she wanted, he needed to hear it. This was blood after all.

"Do what Elena..say it." Elena moaned as he pressed himself again against her core. Her hands had moved to fist in the sheets on her bed.

"Bite me." The dark veins in his face slowly formed with those words, his fangs extending slowly. His eyes never left her face, and her brown ones were on his from the corner of her eyes. She wanted this, and she wanted to watch as much as she could. He dipped down and punctured her skin, his fangs pulled out, but his lips never left her letting one drop escape. Years of practice at play here. Blood poured into his mouth slowly, the sweet nectar of life pouring over his tongue. He could taste the adrenaline in her blood, he could taste the need in her. Her heart beat causing the blood to pump even quicker into his mouth.

The bite had been very sexual, and intimate. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he bit into her flesh. Her body arching against him. His left arm snaked under her body to be placed between her shoulder blades to prop her up a bit, his body weight resting on that elbow. His right hand snaked down to her jeans, unbuttoning them in a swift motion, his fingers pulling the zipper down. He pushed her pants down a bit till they were around her knees. He was pulling her blood slowly from her, he wanted to let her feel this. He wanted her to feel _all_ of this.

Damons hand pushed her panties aside and found the little bundle of nerves between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat as he rubbed. Her legs shaking around him.

"Oh my, Damon!" He smiled against her skin, he had to concentrate to not pull to much from her. He wanted her to like this, not pass out from blood loss.

Elena had never felt like this. Not with Stefan, he was so light and gentle with her. He never, Never would have pulled blood from her. Not like this, only if his life had depended on it. But Damon, Damon was in control of himself, yet demanding with her in the moment. He hadnt asked if he could touch her, he hadnt asked her if this was okay. He was taking his chances, and the blood pouring from her body into him was the most...intimate and sexual experiance of her life, most spiritual thing she felt she could give him. Blood was life, and she was giving him life.

Damon pushed two fingers into her causing her to pull from her thoughts. Her eyes closed as he pushed his fingers up and over touching the spot inside her that would make her burst. And just at that moment he began to pull harder on her. The low ache in her neck now changed into something more. Fire, Pure fire. Pure Extacy raced from the spot on her neck down her chest, through her abdomen and tightened at her core.

Damon could taste her pleasure, a deep inhuman growl rumbled in his chest, causing Elena to erupt. Her center tightening around his fingers, and in her blood the taste changed into something he knew he could only pull from for a moment or he would lose himself and most likely lose control and kill her.

Damons head snapped back his lips pulled back over his bloody teeth. Elenas eyes were on his face, no fear in her features. The black, blue and purple veins in his face caused his blue eyes to stand out even more in his face. Her hand slowly rose to touch his face.

"You are a beautiful man Damon Salvatore..." Damons face slowly relaxed, his lips pulling back down over his teeth, his tongue snaking out to run over his moist lips to capture any remaining drops of blood.

He said nothing as he licked her neck and bit his tongue with his teeth, blood filling his mouth once more but this time his own. He lapped his blood against her skin healing the small puncture wounds. After kissing the spot once more he pulled back. Her cheeks despite the fact that she just lost some blood were pink, her lips swollen. Brown eyes filled with pleasure, lust and content.

"Elena..you taste,..." Before he could finish he was flipped over on his back, his eyes widened as she ducked down and pushed his shirt up and over his head tossing it. Her lips kissing the center of his chest, her fingers digging into his flesh and pulling down scratching him. Where had this Elena come from?

His eyes fluttered closed as she ravaged his body in kisses. Her tongue flicked out across his nipple before latching on her teeth biting him. His back arched, he knew she punctured the skin. Where was _this _Elena coming from?

Elena wanted more. Needed More. He liked this side of her, he wanted to see what she would do. He wanted to feel what she would...Oh!

Damons eyes widened as she reached inbetween his pants to grab his member, her thumb running over his wet tip causing him to shiver. His jaw went slack, breathing a little bit faster. His hands raising to run through her hair.

"Elena.. " A husky whisper escaped his lips as she moved further down, he hadnt realized she had kicked her pants off until she pulled her hand back out of his pants and sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Black panties and matching black bra stood out against her skin. Elenas hands reached back around her and popped her bra off. His eyes locked onto her peaks. His mouth watering at the site of her. Not because he saw her as food but because he wanted nothing more than to take them in his mouth and tease and flick them with his tongue.

That deep growl formed in his chest again, his eyes meeting hers. Her hair framed her face perfectly and seductively. He watched her shake for a moment, a shiver had crawled up her spine.

"Damon. I want you." Damon nodded slowly as his hands reached up and gripped her hips pulling her over him so he could kiss her. Her hair fanned out around them like a curtain. He let her go and slowly sat up with her kicking off his shoes and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swoop, tossing them across the room to land on a empty chair. Her lips pressed against his harder this time and he could feel she was getting impatient.

Pushing him back down on the bed she moaned loudly as she rocked herself against him. The only thing between them now was her moist panties. His fingers glided up her thighs to hook in the top of them pulling them down her hips, she lifted up onto her feet, and slowly stood on the bed as he sat up kissing every inch of her flesh he could reach. He kissed the space between her hips and thighs. Blue eyes looking up at her. Her head was tilted forward looking down at him, her hair spilling over her shoulders.

Goosebumps formed over her flesh as he pulled them off slowly but she stayed standing, his lips were feather light against her flesh. His nose moving across her front smelling her sex. His tongue flicking out to taste her. His eyes closed for a moment enjoying the taste of her juices in his mouth. A light moan escaped her lips causing him to open his eyes and focus on her. Her head was now tilited back, her hands slowly raising to rest on his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Damon...please.." Her voice was so soft even he with his hearing could barely hear it. He smiled and grabbed her right leg and lifted it so it would drape over his shoulder so he could access her core easier. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder, her heart speeding up.

"Damon dont, Ima fall." Her eyes were wild looking down at him.

Damon smirked up at her and waggled his brows at her.

"I wouldnt ever let you fall Elena. Not here, and not anywhere else." He watched her eyes which were cautious at first but relaxed when the words finally sunk in.

"You wont ever let me fall...Promise?" He nodded once at her.

"I will always be here for you. For all your worldly needs Miss Gilbert." Damon then pressed his face against her again, his tongue snaking out to lick from the bottom of her core to the top, his teeth lightly knicking her bundle of nerves. The moan that escaped her lips was delicious.

Damon reached around and grabbed her ass pulling her closer, his tongue diving into her center. He felt her muscles tightened lightly around his tongue. He twisted and pushed it further and further until he couldnt get any more of his mouth on her. He licked up and found the spot that caused a deep moan to escape her again.

He growled his hand tightening around her ass cheek, his hand slid and hooked around her and under her ass to push two fingers in finding their way into her. His tongue had pulled out and he worked her clit with it instead. Her body quaked around him, her breathing ragged drove him crazy.

"Damon, I need you in me." Damon pulled back after a moment, he couldnt take anymore of this. He wanted in her. He lifted her leg and pulled her down. She slowly slid down his member. The tightness around him caused him to tilt his head forward to rest on her shoulder. Her mouth on his neck kissing him. He had imagined what it would be like to have this with her. But to actually experience it was a different story.

Elena rocked her hips against the base of his cock and rolled forward before lifting herself up slowly up his shaft. Damon groaned his hands running up her back then back down to her hips. His hands tightening on her as he shoved her back down on him. Picking up the pace.

Elenas mouth opened against his neck and bit down causing his eyes to flash open. He felt her pulling from him as he lifted her and pushed her back down. He had not expected this from her what so ever. He could feel the mess she was making of his blood, it was trickling down his back and chest in slow lines. The moans escaping her mouth and onto his flesh caused his face to slowly break back out in blue, black veins. His fangs extending but he had no intention of biting her.

Elena lifted and slammed back down on him, his blood in her mouth powering her for more. The electricity and power from his blood made her strong and excited. Her muscles tightened around him with each slam to his base. The slickness of her core made the ride easy and flawless as he pushed and pulled her down over him.

Damon couldnt take her pace any longer and flipped her over. Her mouth disconnected from his neck, he stared down at her bloody lips. A shiver went through his body staring at her, he had never in his life seen anything more tantalizing or beautiful.

"Elena..." Damons eyes focused on her tongue which at the moment was slowly snaking out running along her bottom lip. Closing her mouth she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth staring up at him.

"Yes Damon?" Elena purred, her eyes sparking with mischief. Damon groaned as he dipped down and kissed her, his hips thrusting forward pounding into her once more. He could taste his blood in her mouth. Entering into her was blissful, he pumped into her over and over, each time he did he could feel her muscles tightening just a fraction more. He knew she would come soon again for him.

Damon bit his tongue as they kissed, the black and blue veins webbed across his face, his fangs still extended. She took it into her mouth a mess forming on both of their mouths. He felt her tongue dip into his mouth and press against his sharp right fang, her blood slowly mixing suddenly with his own.

Elena groaned into his mouth as she arched and slammed her back against the mattress. Her hands came up to grab him by his head, her palms on his cheeks, her fingers in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could. Tasting his and her blood was magic. Her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel her muscles tightening again, she was going to scream.

Pushing him back a bit. "Damon stop. Im going to..Im going to scr..scream,.. you have to.." Damon smirked at her, his eyes flashing.

"Im not stopping Elena.." He watched her face, her eyes rolled back in her head as he gripped the edge of the bed and slammed into her hard and fast. Her muscles tightened so hard around him causing him to come at the same time as she screamed.

He slowed his pace after a few more thrusts. Her breathing and his filled the silent Gilbert house. Her eyes still closed, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side watching her. He licked his lips. Her chin and lips covered in their blood.

Damon didnt know what to say as he caught his breath. He had been with plenty of women but nothing had come close to what he felt with her in that moment. She had accepted him without having to compell her to forget what she had just done, or what she had just witnessed. She cared about him for him and he knew it. He just didnt know the extent of her feelings. He also knew at the moment she was vulnerable. Would she regret this in a few moments?

"Damon, that was..amazing." Her eyes slowly opened, her head turning to look at him. Sweat glistened on her flesh, her hair wet and stuck to her cheeks and neck.

Damon watched her for a moment before leaning over, his tongue flicking out to lick the blood off her face. She started to giggle and pushed him back after he finished.

"Damon..." He rose one eyebrow watching her, his right arm bent propping his head up as he lay on his side.

"Yes Elena?" Her eyes sparkled for a moment, her heart fluttered in her chest once more.

"I love you." Elena smiled lightly at him, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink once more. Damons eyes wide with shock.

"You're just saying that from the blood and the excitement Elena..you dont.." He trailed off as she opened her mouth, her head shaking a little.

"No Damon, I really do. I know this..I just..I dunno." Damons heart swelled in his chest. He sat up his eyes still on her face.

"Elena I want you to think about this. For a while before making up your mind." He didnt want to get hurt again. He looked away and spotted where his clothes had landed. He wanted to leave now.

Elena sat up her arms wrapping around his waist her chin on his shoulder. "I know..after everything we talked about tonight that you think that Im just feeling vulnerable. But its true Damon. You..You're here for me. And I know that things have been sort of hard and weird between us. With...everything and everyone and all that but...its true..if you dont believe me.." Elena stood shakily and walked over to the painting on the wall next to her bed and pulled out her journal and flipped to a page.

Damon stared at her naked flesh as she walked back, the book in her hands. "Its all in here. Do you want to see?"

Damon stared at her for a moment as she placed the book in his lap. His eyes flickering over the page. His heart stopped as he read her words. The words she had spoken were true. He glanced up at her. Her arms were crossed now covering her breasts. He could see the shyness in her face then.

"I just..I dont want to be her.." Damon understood what she spoke of..Katherine.

"You could never be her. You are you Elena. And I understand why you have been reluctant to tell me..or even admit it." Damon closed the book and set it aside and pulled her closer to him till she was sitting in his lap.

"I just want you to understand,..me Elena." Damon pursed his lips, his heart aching for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"I understand that too Damon. She hurt you..and you waited for so long..and then.." She couldnt finish. Imagining waiting for over 100 years for the person you love..to find out they never loved you the way you loved them had to be...hell.

"I dont want to hurt you..or Stefan. But..I just feel like.." Her eyes cast up to the ceiling then as she thought over what she wanted to say.

"He left me. And he has hurt me. And Im not sure anymore about how our love was or anything anymore. I care about him and will always love him in some ways yes..but..Damon.. you were my enemy first..my friend..my rock when I needed you."

Damon smirked thinking about the past few years here with her. "Yea.. I know..Im just the knight in shining black armor."

Elena smiled at him. "Yea..I guess you are. I love you Damon Salvatore."

Damon let the words finally sink into him. Fill him with what he had wanted for so long. What he needed for so long. He was made for love. Love was why he was changed into what he was, love was why he fought with his brother, he was angry with his brother because he had stolen his love in his eyes, Love. Damon loved and it was his purpose...and he knew that. And he thought he had lost that.

Blue eyes met her brown orbs. "I love you too Elena.." His eyes flashed with something more just then. He was ready for round two.

He flipped her over on her back, his brows waggling. Brown eyes wide with shock.

"Time for round two Elena. Be prepared for a very, very long night." Before she could protest his mouth crashed onto hers.

* * *

**Welp! There it is! My o/s! I hope you guys enjoyed it. =] I know I did. **

If you want to follow me on my Twitter its: Kae_Luhh

and my Tumblr is: KaeLuhhRoxo

Reviews are love people! so do me a solid and leave me one :]

xoxo


End file.
